Love Hurts
by ScarlettWriter35
Summary: Set during the apocalypse in Season 5 Episode 4. Dean finds out what life will be like without Y/N. (Title may change.)


The buzzing of Dean's phone had woken both of them up. Assuming it was Cas, Y/N rolled over to fall back asleep.

"Sam? Its quarter past four."

Sitting up she turned to look at Dean. "Sam? Is he okay?" she questioned. He waved her off.

While the brothers continued to talk on the phone, Y/N pretended to drift back to sleep. She was listening to their conversation. "Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good." Dean paused, glancing at Y/N's sleeping form and listening to Sam.

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

Y/N could hear Sam's voice through the phone. "Dean, don't do this."

"Bye, Sam." _Click._

Y/N waited for Dean to get back into bed, before slipping to the bathroom. Taking a minute to collect herself, Y/N stared into the mirror. Was Dean right? Were they really better off apart?

No. They couldn't. Had their love for one another gotten them into some tight situations before? Of course. But they are family. And that is what family does for one another. They fight, they argue, but they protect each other. Y/N had learned this from her time with the Winchesters. Her family life hadn't been the greatest. When they had found her, she had been beaten and broken. She had taken to the hunting life and had become reckless, careless. The boys took her in and became her new family.

Dean especially. He had taught her what it feels like when you belong and what it means to be loved. He taught her how to love. She couldn't let the family she grew to love slip away. Determined to help Dean, she emerged from the bathroom.

Glancing at Dean from the door way, she saw he was still awake. "Hey," he whispered as she emerged from the bathroom, wearing a worn old shirt of his. She gave him a weak smile as she walked towards him on the bed.

"Dean you have to talk to Sam," Y/N sighed lying back down next to Dean in the bed of the motel room.

"No, Y/N, I don't." Dean argued, rubbing his face with his hands. "He and I have to stay the hell away from each other. As far as we possibly can."

"But Dean he's your brother. You can't let him face this all alone."

"Yes, I can. Y/N, why can't you see that he and I need to be apart?" standing up Dean turned to face her sitting on the bed. "We are bad for one another. We fight and we put one another in harm's way. Nothing good ever happens when we are together."

Coming to kneel in front of him on the bed, Y/N put her hand on his cheek. "D, you know I love you." Dean closed his eyes, but she continued, "And I'm not going to leave you, but I love your brother too. I think this decision is just going to hurt you both in the long run. Family needs to stick together. I can't just sit here— "

"Maybe you should," he whispered pulling away from her hand.

"What?"

"Maybe you should," he stated firmly this time.

"I should what, Dean?" She asked getting off the bed.

"Sit there, leave me, forget about me! I have a fight that I need to fight and you can't be here with me. Y/N you need to leave me. You can't be here anymore; it is far too dangerous for you to be with me."

"No, D, listen—"

"I don't want you here anymore," he stated.

Y/N paused, looking at him, begging him to take it back, to change his mind. Then she got angry, "Well you know what Dean, no. I am not going to leave you. Screw you for saying that. I need you and you need me. We are in this together. Please don't push me away. Fuck the apocalypse. Fuck Zachariah, fuck Lucifer, fuck Michael. Fuck all of them. All we need is each other."

He paused. "No. Y/N, I can't be with you, I can't be with Sammy. No one will be safe near me."

"Dean, you know that's not true. I can take care of myself." You took a step closer to him, trying to catch his eye.

"You could barely protect yourself before you met me, sweetheart." You could see he was wavering.

She scoffed. "Oh please, Dean. I was a fantastic hunter before I met you, but of course I am better now because of it." Then smiling at him sweetly, Y/N took his hand and whispered, "Come on, D, I love you. I won't leave you. Let's just go back to bed and deal with this in the morning when we have both gotten some well-deserved shut-eye." As she grasped his hand, Dean's eyes final met hers. They were soft and full of pain. Y/N kissed the palm of his hand and looked up at him with big eyes, begging him to join her.

As she pulled him towards the bed, something in Dean's eyes shifted. He pulled his hand from Y/N's.

She turned to face him. His eyes were dark and hard. "Y/N, I don't want you."

"What?"

"I don't want you anymore."

"I don't understand," she cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"Listen! I don't want you anymore. Get away from me. Leave. You mean nothing to me, you never have." The venom in his voice stung.

"Stop it! Don't say that to me." She hit his chest with her hand. Now she was crying. "Don't you dare say that to me!"

"What? That you were a cheap piece of ass to me? A little girl with daddy issues that was an easy fuck? Well guess what sweetheart. That is all that you are." He watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He wished that he could take it all back, but he knew in his heart that she would be better off this way. He didn't need those angelic sons of bitches getting their hands on her and using her against him or Sam. Sending her away from him was his only option. Where he was headed, he didn't think he could protect her.

"Dean, please listen to me," she said reaching out from him.

He had turned away from her now. Taking a deep breathe he continued, "I don't love you. Go. Leave me alone. We were a mistake; you were a mistake."

"So, everything…Everything we are, or were, meant nothing to you?"

"Nothing." Smirking he said, "Like I said, you were just an easy lay. Good, but easy."

Y/N stood there looking at him, watching him walk around the room packing her things. Tears were streaming down her face and she was hugging herself, trying to keep herself from breaking apart.

"Dean. Please. I can fix this. I can be a better hunter, I'll train harder. Just please, don't leave me."

It was then he turned to her. He held out a bag of all of her things. "Y/N just go."


End file.
